In the Darkness
by uninhibited.spirit
Summary: Dragged into a world of cruelty and malevolence, Katya learns that darkness is a haven for the most terrifying evils imaginable. Chapter 2 is up! JokerOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. I have written a fanfic in a while, so input is very much appreciated.**

She loved the familiar; after all she was a creature of habit. Some may have considered the same routine, day after day, tedious, boring even, but not her. The same walk to work every morning, arriving at her office at exactly 7 am, the same paper work, and she loved it, all of it. Each day she closely examined hundreds of documents, many of which were written only in languages that had long been dead to the world. It was these documents that kept her satisfied in her work, in her life. Each document was completely different then any other, they were filled with different ideas, philosophies, histories, and she loved all of them. She had been working in the archives of Gotham city for about three years, and she loved her job, and the familiarity of everything about it, except what each document taught her, each document was a new learning opportunity.

Katya believed that her love of structured routine and the simply familiar was all based around her fears of the unfamiliar. It was the unfamiliar country of Chechnya that had taken her parents from her. If they had only stayed in St. Petersburg they would have still been alive today. Although, she would have never come to Gotham, if her parents had not died that day, twelve years ago. It was their death that drove her to the strange city of Gotham, that labyrinth of turmoil. But she loved the strangeness of the city, it was different from , but in so many ways it was similar. The dark mystery of the city fascinated her; the inner workings of the criminal masterminds who scurried through the back alleyways and underground systems had always sparked her curiosity.

The criminals reminded her of the precious documents she studied every day. Each criminal was different, unique, and as such they each had different desires and techniques. Yes it was true they all sought to destroy Gotham, in one way or another, but the means were always different then the desired end. Every couple of months a new evil genius rose to the surface, and each time they were beaten down by the mysterious caped crusader, the batman. But now the tides were turning, the mobs were frustrated with this infamous mercenary. In their frustration, they turned to a character they would never understand, a character whose very mind was as sharp as the knife he wielded, a mind who would seek not only to destroy the batman, but the city that had spawned him.

///\\\///\\\///

The air bit at her flesh as she left the archives for the day. The wind was so cold that evening, but it was nothing she hadn't already experienced. The streets of had been far colder, and Chechnya had been equally as cold but far more forbidding.

The streetlights came on as the sun set behind the old warehouses she passed. As she glanced at the she could see what was left of the sun through the broken glass panes. It all looked so decrepit, like so many other parts of Gotham, and she wondered how a city so full of life and activity looked so dead.

As she unlocked the front door of her apartment she heard the familiar chatter of her cat waiting to be fed, and through the darkness she could see the usual red light blinking from her answering machine.

She kicked her black maryjane's off and tossed her keys on the small table in her foyer. She hit the play button on her machine as she flipped through the mail she had shoved into her purse. It was the usual messages: one from her aunt wondering why she hadn't called in a few days, one from her friend Chloe about that sketchy investment banker she had gone on a date with the Friday past and the one from her credit car company, still trying to convince her to increase her limit.

Katya deleted all of them before heading into her bedroom to change. As nice as all her fancy clothes were, being at home meant pajama pants and sweatshirts.

//\\//\\//

She had just turned out the lamp beside her bed before she remembered that the dry cleaning needed to be picked up. She turned on the light to jot down the night on the pack of post it's by her bed. She would walk by the dry cleaner's tomorrow after work and pick it up.

How would she possibly fathom that just picking up her dry cleaning would drag her into the dark underworld of Gotham city, where greedy eyes glittered and there projected were the sickest ideas known to mankind, ideas that would make blood boil and toes curl.

**Well it's a start, please let me know what you think, all reviews are welcome. I'd really appreciate input on the direction so far before I write a second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character…Please read and review!!**

For some reason, Katya had, had some difficulty sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and she lacked her usual vigor for her early morning walk to work. Her dreams had been troubled the night before; all the crime in Gotham was getting to her.

It was quiet and cold outside and where she generally heard the sounds of car horns and screeching tires, she heard nothing at all. Katya felt disoriented and irritable, everything was bothering her. She hated that feeling, she never felt like this, so why today?

She pulled open to large glass door and walked through the archives lobby. As usual it was deathly quiet and mostly unpopulated. She walked the several flights of stairs to her office, in her box was a large pile of documents, all ready for her to code and catalogue. She felt relieved, something to take her mind off the horrible dreams she had last night.

//\\//\\

The day dragged by slowly, and after sorting away all of the documents, she felt herself wondering what she was going to spend the rest of the day doing. She had worked right through lunch, and her stomach growled quietly. Deciding that perhaps the time had come to take a half-day and go home, Katya packed up her desk and locked her office door behind her.

Convinced that crawling back into bed was her best bet, Katya left the warmth of the archives and stepped out into the frigid air. She was already halfway home when she remembered the dry cleaning; having already passed it she turned on heel and walked back the two blocks.

//\\//\\

As Katya walked up the door of the dry cleaning place, she noticed all the lights were off; it seemed to be closed. Slightly confused and growing more and more irritated by the second, Katya just stood there for a few moments. As she stood there, she realized there was some movement in the back room. A small man tried to crawl out, his lip was split and small trickles of blood were running down his forehead.

Katya froze in horror, they were being robbed, panic washed over her, she had to go and call for help but her feet felt like cinder blocks. She watched as some unseen figure pulled the man back into the room. Unfortunately Katya was quite visible and one of the robbers who had been waiting in the back alley had peered out onto the street and seen her standing there, gaping like an idiot.

She felt warmth rush through her head and then her vision gave out to black oblivion.

'Shit, that's going leave a fucking mess, did you have to hit her so god damn hard?" the voice was coarse and loud.

'That-s enough boy-s, in the van." The second voice was deep, it had a drawl to it, it was a voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

//\\//

Katya woke up, she could feel the cold hard concrete beneath her, and her head, still incredibly hot, was unbearable. She raised a hand up to her head and tried to feel the back of it, just attempting to move her head send splitting pains all through her body. Still, she slipped her fingers back, they were covered with blood, but it wasn't fresh blood, it was drying up and it was caked through her hair.

Unable to even contemplate sitting up, Katya glanced around her. The room she was in looked like something from a horror movie. It was dark and the one neon light in the middle of the room buzzed and flickered on and off. The concrete she was lying on was damp and there were large, dripping pipes across the very high ceiling.

The door, by her feet was steel and there was no visible handle, _where was she_? Her head pounded, and she began to feel the stress welling up through her stomach.

Though it was blurred, she could make out the two large, dark figures that came through the door. She couldn't even move, in fact, she could barely comprehend what they were saying. The one knelt down beside her, he had pointed face and deep sunken eyes. She felt a sharp prick in her forearm, before her vision blurred completely. Once again she was shadowed in darkness.

**So there's chapter 2, I know it sort of seems typical with her being kidnapped, but this is just leading into everything. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
